


The Whipping Point

by intothegarbagechute



Series: Patent Leather Ensign [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Domination, F/M, Face-Sitting, Other, PWP, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, They/Them Insert, Whipping, force-dicks, just absolute trash, reacharound, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert delivers some bad news from Hux to Kylo after a small failure of Kylo’s, and decides that Kylo needs to be better punished, and things get out of hand, as per usual. It turns out Kylo is really into cunnilingus so GO WITH ME HERE, this is absolutely trash ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Chapter 1 is for She/Her users</p><p>Chapter 2 is for They/Them users</p><p>all of it is absolutely trashhhhhhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She/Her

 

The butterflies in her stomach seemed to get more agitated with every click-clack of her patent leather heels across the polished floor. Hux had sent her with another document for Kylo Ren. And this time she knew what it was: she had been around enough to hear Hux gleefully typing up the report of Ren’s failure on a recent outing. This document was just a cherry on top of what was likely a huge pile of disciplinary action.

 

So her breath was shallow, every sound seemed elevated, because she had decided she ought to add to that disciplinary action, just a little. So far no one she passed had noticed the riding crop in her hand.

 

Kylo Ren’s doors swooshed open and he stood, helmeted, as though ready for battle. She looked into the chrome face and could sense his surprise, yet hesitation, at her appearance. She advanced slowly, one patent-leather heel at a time, and he backed away, letting her into the room, letting the doors swoosh behind him. She heard them lock, and she knew she had him.

 

“From General Hux,” she said, holding the crop hidden behind her back. She still wasn’t too sure how this mysterious Force worked, if he could see it. It seemed he couldn’t as he took the pad from her, somewhat dejectedly, she thought. Or maybe she was just imagining it. She didn’t let him read it too long before she said:

 

“I’ve heard you’ve been very bad.” That caught his attention. The helmeted head turned to her, just slightly. She slowly revealed the riding crop.

 

“That you need to be punished,” she added, and he froze. He seemed torn, and she could hear a few metallic breaths meter in and out.

 

“Did—. Did Hux put you up to this?” he asked, and she heard the dejection in his voice, the shame. Her eyes widened at the obvious emotions, clear even through the distortions of his helmet. She took a step forward.

 

“No,” she replied, and he shifted, turning towards her. “And how dare you think that of me, that I could be anyone’s whore.” She brandished the crop at him, leaving it an inch from his pale throat, the only exposed part of him. She could see his adam’s apple work as he swallowed.

 

“I’m sorry—“ he said. “Say it again, you filth,” she added.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just a bad boy,” he said, a little pleading entering his voice.

 

“Good. Take off your helmet so I can see it in your eyes,” she said. His gloved hand snapped up to his chin and undid the fastenings. He pulled off the helmet and released his glorious curls. His hazel eyes looked haunted, tired, as though he’d been hunted for days without rest.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said softly, and she could see the plea in those eyes flushed with arousal.

 

“Give me your helmet,” she said, and he paused for a moment at the order. His helmet, his persona, his protection. He handed her the helmet, wary of what she would do.

 

“Good. Now,” she said, holding the helmet and lifting the riding crop to his face again. She caressed his cheek with the soft leather end. “Do you want to be punished?”

 

“Yes,” he said, his voice cracking with the truth of it.

 

“Good,” she said. “Strip.”

 

She didn’t move the crop from his freckled face, and he didn’t move away. Gloves fell to the floor. His hands flew to his trousers, unbuckling and letting his robes and belt fall. Pulling fabric out, pulling his tunic over his head. Unbuttoning, letting his trousers fall around his ankles. She broke eye contact with him to step back, to examine. Click-clack, her heels circled his tall, naked body. She came to his ass: more muscular and round than a tall white boy had any right to. He stood still as she lifted the crop.

 

SMACK. He choked out a gasp. She continued circling slowly around him, dragging the leather end of the crop around his shoulder, and back up to his cheek. She looked up at him, at the flush beginning to spread up his neck and across his cheeks. And then she dragged her crop down: to his exposed, hardening cock. She gently, delicately stroked its length with the tip of her crop. She could feel him holding his breath. She took a step closer.

 

“You _have_ been very bad, Kylo Ren,” she said.

 

SMACK. Her crop came down on his ass, and he gasped in relief. She brought the crop back to his dick.

 

“I’ll punish you any way I see fit,” she whispered, letting her breath tingle across his chest, and saw the flesh prick up around his nipples. Those stupid, pink nipples. She stepped back, bringing the tip of the crop to a nipple. She looked up at him, looking down at her: still haunted, desperate, his mouth hanging open with wanting.

 

SMACK. He cried out at the pain, at the tingling enveloping his nipple. But he didn’t move.

 

SMACK. She brought the crop down on the same nipple, and he cried out again. But didn’t move.

 

She leaned in and whispered again: “You’ll have to beg me for the other one.” His eyes flashed toward hers. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered. “ _Please, punish me._ ”

 

SMACK— harder than the other two, she let the other nipple sting, and he let out a moan. Her breath hitched, and Kylo noticed how distracted she was— something victorious flashed in his eyes before he buried it again. She brought her crop back to his dick, and he straightened right up. She knew what to do with him.

 

“Lay back on the floor,” she said quietly, and he looked back at her, confused.

 

“Shall I chain myself up?” he asked, and she was struck with the image of him: completely naked, red marks blossoming across his chest and ass, so willing to give up even more.

 

SMACK— her crop came hard on his freckled cheek. “I said, lay back on the floor, my filthy boy,” she ordered. “Yes,” he breathed, and stepped out of his boots, quickly laying down gingerly on his ass. “Close your eyes,” she ordered, and he complied. She knew he could just hear the click-clack of her heels as she slowly approached. The clunk of metal as she dropped his helmet to the floor. The zip and swoosh as she let her skirt fall. The snap as she let her dampening panties join it.

 

She put a knee next to his head, then swung her leg over, and sat on his face. He inhaled quickly in surprise.

 

“Do you know what to do?” she asked softly, trailing her crop back behind her, letting it gently stroke his cock. She could feel him plant a wide kiss on her, feel his tongue slowly, carefully trail between her labia and swirl up to her clitoris. She inhaled in pleasure, putting a hand to his bed to steady herself.

 

“Show me you’re a good boy,” she said, and he brought his hands up to grab her ass, pulling her closer. His tongue gently pressed and swirled at her clitoris, feathering in, then pulling away, slowly building and building. She could feel the heat building within her, feel the edge of her orgasm, and her hips bucked into his face. He let out the most devastating groan at the movement, and she almost came right then. But he pressed his tongue deep inside her, flicking it back up at her clit, swirling again— she let out a whine, so close now, and he pressed his tongue back inside her, pressing his lips against her, trying to get her there. He sucked her wetness up, and swirled his tongue again, and she was gone. He kept pulsing, gently, groaning against her obscenely as her orgasm rocked her, bucking her into his face. She swore at the sensation. Her orgasm kept cresting and cresting, over and over again, an ocean of pleasure, and he never stopped gently letting her ride.

 

Finally, she inhaled deeply, trying desperately to steady herself, shaken and weak from the length of the climax, and sat back on his chest. His thumbs gently caressed her thighs. His eyes found hers, checking in. She blinked, uncertain at the intimacy of it. So she trailed a sharp heel dangerously close to his cock as she came to kneel beside him. She hovered a hand just over his hard length, and he shivered with anticipation.

 

“I must say, I didn’t expect such skill from you, Kylo Ren,” she said softly. Threateningly. “You have been good.” She let her hand sink and palmed his dick. His hips rose up and he moaned freely into the touch. She began very, very slowly stroking with her open palm.

 

“How did you learn to do that?” she asked, flicking her eyes back up to him. But she found his gaze scared. She sat back and stopped touching him.

 

“I checked some archives. I’ve been doing a lot of research. I wanted to make sure I could…” he said. She almost giggled. 

 

“Research?” she added with a smirk. He really was a quick study. He swallowed hard. “And did you like the results?” she asked. Warmth flooded over him, a flush deepening across his cheeks. She could see a wanton look in his eye, desperate to please, and pleased that he had. He nodded, “Yes. It was so… I could do that for hours,” he added, and she felt her nipples pucker at the thought. “Was it… was I good?” he asked, and she thought he was being cocky until she saw the honest, hopeful look in his eyes. She straightened.

 

“You have been very good,” she said, noticing the flash of a smile flicker across his swolen lips. “But I’m not sure I’ve punished you enough.” His smile vanished, and a hunger crept into his eyes. He licked his lips.

 

“Please,” he said. “I’ll do anything.” She she truly believed that he would.

 

“On your hands and knees,” she said, rising and striding to his bedside. He complied, getting on all fours on the cold, hard floor. She could see his ass, still marked with the clear crop imprints. He bowed his head. She casually swung open a drawer.

 

“Let’s see what we can find in here…” she said, picking through the objects. She tossed his manacles to the side. And then she found what she was looking for. A shiny. Black. Dildo. She grinned, and took a small bottle of lube with it. He glanced up to watch her approach, and noticed the objects in her hand.

 

“You have some very filthy toys, Kylo Ren,” she said, trailing the dildo along his back. He hissed with anticipation, and she could see his cock begin to leak a little. She picked up her crop again, and tapped his cheek with it.

 

“Remember. You will wait until I tell you you can come,” she said, and flicked the crop against his ass again.

 

“Please,” he began to beg. “Please, I can’t last very long.” She pulled his hair so he could watch her slowly place two of her fingers inside of herself, drawing them out, covered in her wetness. He choked back a whimpering moan at the sight. She circled behind him, knelt down, and slowly curled one of the fingers into his ass. He gasped, and she added a second finger. He moaned as she worked them in and out of him, easing him open.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged. “ _Please,_ I can take it.” She smirked and withdrew her fingers to cover the dildo with lube.

 

_“Please!_ ” he begged again, and she slapped his ass with her bare hand. He moaned out in response.

 

“Tell me what you want,” she said evenly. “ _Please_ , I want you to take me,” he whimpered.

 

“Tell me I own you,” she said insistently. “You own me. I am yours to command, to destroy,” he moaned loudly.

 

“Good,” she said. She slowly pushed the dildo into him, and he cried out obscenely, wantonly, pushing his hips back to her hands. “Now fuck yourself on this,” she commanded, holding the dildo still with all her strength. His cries turned to whines as he thrust desperately back, unable to find deep pressure against her hands. She arched the toy, and he growled in pleasure as it dragged against his prostate.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged. “Can I touch myself? I can’t—“

 

“No. Keep your hands on the floor,” she said, and he whined out again. She picked up the crop and smacked his cheek with it, and he left both hands on the floor, still rocking hard against the dildo. She pressed the dildo against her pelvis, pushing against him.

 

“ _Pleaseeee,_ ” he begged. “Can I touch you? With my mind?” She blinked, the heat rising in her stomach, and said, “Yes.”

 

Then she felt hands, grabbing her breasts, fingers circling over her nipples, fingers finding their way back to her wetness, brushing her clitoris.

 

“Do you want—?” he asked. “Yes, YES,” she responded, and she gasped as she felt his invisible cock enter her again. She rocked in sync on her knees, pushing against Kylo’s desperate thrusts. It was overwhelming, the feeling of being consumed by him, covered with him, and yet in total control of him. She slowly reached around to his weeping cock. He sobbed as she touched the tip, slidding down into an iron grip tight against the base.

 

“Come for me,” she whispered, and he was grunting, thrusting his cock into her hand, thrusting his hips against her dildo, now moaning loudly into the room, tears still falling from his reddened face. He fell forward onto his elbows, and she grabbed his back to steady herself. His hands were still all over her, exploring her, his cock thrusting into her.

 

“Please,” he asked, “can I watch you?” Her breath was ragged as she said, “Yes. Yes, filthy boy.”

 

He pulled himself around to sitting, watching as a pair of invisible hands held her up, feeling her nipples tugged, and an insistent thumb at her clit, wavering her on the edge of her next orgasm. She locked eyes with him.

 

“Do it,” she commanded, and the thumb at her clit changed direction, setting her over the edge. She moaned out breathily, but the hands held her safely, letting her rock through the sensation once more. She swore, and suddenly Kylo was there, catching her, holding her in his naked lap, soothing her to his chest as she came back down.

 

She recovered her breath and looked up at the pair of haunted hazel eyes watching her, making sure she was okay. She startled back a little. This was— not what she had intended. Not at all. It was fun, sure, amazing. But… she’d had no intention of getting close to this unstable, dangerous— he was actually very dangerous— man. Then he leaned in to kiss her, and she pulled away, grabbing her crop quickly, and pressing it again to his cheek. He took the hint and backed off, watching her as she stood up, balancing on those tall patent leather heels.

 

He noticed when she did that her panties had fallen on his helmet. His already-red face blushed straight up through those big idiot ears of his. She snatched her clothes up and put them on quickly. She heard him take a deep, sad breath.

 

“I will tell General Hux he can deliver his own messages to me from now on, if you like,” he said. She didn’t say anything. She did turn around as she exited his quarters in time to see his exhausted, naked body marked red once again from her, and the way his dark, rejected eyes watched her heels click-clack away from him as she left.


	2. They/Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly the same story for people who use they/them and love trash.

The butterflies in their stomach seemed to get more agitated with every click-clack of their patent leather heels across the polished floor. Hux had sent them with another document for Kylo Ren. And this time they knew what it was: they had been around enough to hear Hux gleefully typing up the report of Ren’s failure on a recent outing. This document was just a cherry on top of what was likely a huge pile of disciplinary action. 

 

So their breath was shallow, every sound seemed elevated, because they had decided they ought to add to that disciplinary action, just a little. So far no one they passed had noticed the riding crop in their hand.

 

Kylo Ren’s doors swooshed open and he stood, helmeted, as though ready for battle. They looked into the chrome face and could sense his surprise, yet hesitation, at their appearance. They advanced slowly, one patent-leather heel at a time, and he backed away, letting them into the room, letting the doors swoosh behind him. They heard the doors lock, and they knew they had him.

 

“From General Hux,” they said, holding the crop hidden behind their back. They still weren’t too sure how this mysterious Force worked, if he could see it. It seemed he couldn’t as he took the pad from them, somewhat dejectedly, they thought. Or maybe they were just imagining it. They didn’t let him read it too long before they said:

 

“I’ve heard you’ve been very bad.” That caught his attention. The helmeted head turned to them, just slightly. They slowly revealed the riding crop.

 

“That you need to be punished,” they added, and he froze. He seemed torn, and they could hear a few metallic breaths meter in and out.

 

“Did—. Did Hux put you up to this?” he asked, and they heard the dejection in his voice, the shame. Their eyes widened at the obvious emotions, clear even through the distortions of his helmet. They took a step forward.

 

“No,” they replied, and he shifted, turning towards them. “And how dare you think that of me, that I could be anyone’s whore.” They brandished the crop at him, leaving it an inch from his pale throat, the only exposed part of him. They could see his adam’s apple work as he swallowed.

 

“I’m sorry—“ he said. 

 

“Say it again, you filth,” they sneered.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just a bad boy,” he said, a little pleading entering his voice.

 

“Good. Take off your helmet so I can see it in your eyes,” they said. His gloved hand snapped up to his chin and undid the fastenings. He pulled off the helmet and released his glorious curls. His hazel eyes looked haunted, tired, as though he’d been hunted for days without rest.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said softly, and they could see the plea in those eyes flushed with arousal.

 

“Give me your helmet,” they said, and he paused for a moment at the order. His helmet, his persona, his protection. He handed them the helmet, wary of what they would do.

 

“Good. Now,” they said, holding the helmet and lifting the riding crop to his face again. They caressed his cheek with the soft leather end. “Do you want to be punished?”

 

“Yes,” he said, his voice cracking with the truth of it.

 

“Good,” they said. “Strip.”

 

They didn’t move the crop from his freckled face, and he didn’t move away. Gloves fell to the floor. His hands flew to his trousers, unbuckling and letting his robes and belt fall. Pulling fabric out, pulling his tunic over his head. Unbuttoning, letting his trousers fall around his ankles. They broke eye contact with him to step back, to examine. Click-clack, their heels circled his tall, naked body. They came to his ass: more muscular and round than a tall white boy had any right to. He stood still as they lifted the crop.

 

SMACK. He choked out a gasp. They continued circling slowly around him, dragging the leather end of the crop around his shoulder, and back up to his cheek. They looked up at him, at the flush beginning to spread up his neck and across his cheeks. And then they dragged their crop down: to his exposed, hardening cock. They gently, delicately stroked its length with the tip of their crop. They could feel him holding his breath. They took a step closer.

 

“You _have_ been very bad, Kylo Ren,” they said.

 

SMACK. Their crop came down on his ass, and he gasped in relief. They brought the crop back to his dick.

 

“I’ll punish you any way I see fit,” they whispered, letting their breath tingle across his chest, and saw the flesh prick up around his nipples. Those stupid, pink nipples. They stepped back, bringing the tip of the crop to a nipple. They looked up at him, looking down at them: still haunted, desperate, his mouth hanging open with wanting.

 

SMACK. He cried out at the pain, at the tingling enveloping his nipple. But he didn’t move.

 

SMACK. They brought the crop down on the same nipple, and he cried out again. But didn’t move.

 

They leaned in and whispered again: “You’ll have to beg me for the other one.” His eyes flashed toward hers. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered. “ _Please, punish me._ ”

 

SMACK— harder than the other two, they let the other nipple sting, and he let out a moan. Their breath hitched, and Kylo noticed how distracted they were— something victorious flashed in his eyes before he buried it again. They brought their crop back to his dick, and he straightened right up. They knew what to do with him.

 

“Lay back on the floor,” they said quietly, and he looked back at them, confused.

 

“Shall I chain myself up?” he asked, and they were struck with the image of him: completely naked, red marks blossoming across his chest and ass, so willing to give up even more.

 

SMACK— their crop came hard on his freckled cheek. “I said, lay back on the floor, my filthy boy,” they ordered. “Yes,” he breathed, and stepped out of his boots, quickly laying down gingerly on his ass. “Close your eyes,” they ordered, and he complied. They knew he could just hear the click-clack of their heels as they slowly approached. The clunk of metal as they dropped his helmet to the floor. The zip and swoosh as they let their skirt fall. The snap as they let their dampening panties join it.

 

They put a knee next to his head, then swung their leg over. And sat on his face. He inhaled quickly in surprise.

 

“Do you know what to do?” they asked softly, trailing their crop back behind them, letting it gently stroke his cock. They could feel him plant a wide kiss on them, feel his tongue slowly, carefully trail between their labia and swirl up to their clit. They inhaled in pleasure, putting a hand to his bed to steady themself.

 

“Show me you’re a good boy,” they said, and he brought his hands up to grab their ass, pulling them closer. His tongue gently pressed and swirled at their clit, feathering in, then pulling away, slowly building and building. They could feel the heat building within them, feel the edge of their orgasm, and their hips bucked into his face. He let out the most devastating groan at the movement, and they almost came right then. But he pressed his tongue deep inside them, flicking it back up at their clit, swirling again— they let out a whine, so close now, and he pressed his tongue back inside them, pressing his lips against them, trying to get them there. He sucked their wetness up, and swirled his tongue again, and they were gone. He kept pulsing, gently, groaning against them obscenely as their orgasm rocked them, bucking them into his face. They swore at the sensation. Their orgasm kept cresting and cresting, over and over again, an ocean of pleasure, and he never stopped gently letting them ride.

 

Finally, they inhaled deeply, trying desperately to steady themself, shaken and weak from the length of the climax, and sat back on his chest. His thumbs gently caressed their thighs. His eyes found theirs, checking in. They blinked, uncertain at the intimacy of it. So they trailed a sharp heel dangerously close to his cock as they came to kneel beside him. They hovered a hand just over his hard length, and he shivered with anticipation.

 

“I must say, I didn’t expect such skill from you, Kylo Ren,” they said softly. Threateningly. “You _have_ been good.” They let their hand sink and palmed his dick. His hips rose up and he moaned freely into the touch. They began very, very slowly stroking with their open palm.

 

“How did you learn to do that?” they asked, flicking their eyes back up to him. But they found his gaze scared. They sat back and stopped touching him.

 

“I checked some archives. I’ve been doing a lot of research. I wanted to make sure I could…” he said. They almost giggled. 

 

“Research?” they added with a smirk. He really was a quick study. He swallowed hard. “And did you like the results?” they asked. Warmth flooded over him, a flush deepening across his cheeks. They could see a wanton look in his eye, desperate to please, and pleased that he had. He nodded, “Yes. It was so… I could do that for hours,” he added, and they felt their nipples pucker at the thought. “Was it… was I good?” he asked, and they thought he was being cocky until they saw the honest, hopeful look in his eyes. They straightened.

 

“You have been very good,” they said, noticing the flash of a smile flicker across his swolen lips. “But I’m not sure I’ve punished you enough.” His smile vanished, and a hunger crept into his eyes. He licked his lips.

 

“Please,” he said. “I’ll do anything.” They truly believed that he would.

 

“On your hands and knees,” they said, rising and striding to his bedside. He complied, getting on all fours on the cold, hard floor. They could see his ass, still marked with the clear crop prints. He bowed his head. They casually swung open a drawer.

 

“Let’s see what we can find in here…” they said, picking through the objects. They tossed his manacles to the side. And then they found what they were looking for. A shiny. Black. Dildo. They grinned, and took a small bottle of lube with it. He glanced up to watch their approach, and noticed the objects in their hand.

 

“You have some very filthy toys, Kylo Ren,” they said, trailing the dildo along his back. He hissed with anticipation, and they could see his cock begin to leak a little. They picked up their crop again, and tapped his cheek with it.

 

“Remember. You will wait until I tell you you can come,” they said, and flicked the crop against his ass again.

 

“Please,” he began to beg. “Please, I can’t last very long.” They pulled his hair so he could watch them slowly place two of their fingers inside themself, slowly drawing the fingers out, covered in their wetness. He choked back a whimpering moan at the sight. They circled behind him, knelt down, and slowly curled one of the fingers into his ass. He gasped, and they added a second finger. He moaned as they worked the fingers in and out of him, easing him open.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged. “ _Please,_ I can take it.” They smirked and withdrew their fingers to cover the dildo with lube.

 

_“Please!_ ” he begged again, and they slapped his ass with their bare hand. He moaned out in response.

 

“Tell me what you want,” they said evenly. “ _Please_ , I want you to take me,” he whimpered.

 

“Tell me I own you,” they said insistently. “You own me. I am yours to command, to destroy,” he moaned loudly.

 

“Good,” they said. They slowly pushed the dildo into him, and he cried out obscenely, wantonly, pushing his hips back to their hands. “Now fuck yourself on this,” they commanded, holding the dildo still with all their strength. His cries turned to whines as he thrust desperately back, unable to find deep pressure against their hands. They arched the toy, and he growled in pleasure as it dragged against his prostate.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he begged. “Can I touch myself? I can’t—“

 

“No. Keep your hands on the floor,” they said, and he whined out again. They picked up the crop and smacked his cheek with it, and he left both hands on the floor, still rocking hard against the dildo. They pressed the dildo against their pelvis, pushing against him.

 

“ _Pleaseeee,_ ” he begged. “Can I touch you? With my mind?” They blinked, the heat rising in their stomach, and said, “Yes.”

 

Then they felt hands, grabbing their breasts, fingers circling over their nipples, fingers finding their way back to their wetness, brushing their clitoris.

 

“Do you want—?” he asked. “Yes, YES,” they responded, and they gasped as they felt his invisible cock enter them again. They rocked in sync on their knees, pushing against Kylo’s desperate thrusts. It was overwhelming, the feeling of being consumed by him, covered with him, and yet in total control of him. They slowly reached around to his weeping cock. He sobbed as they touched the tip, sliding down into an iron grip tight against the base.

 

“Come for me,” they whispered, and he was grunting, thrusting his cock into their hand, thrusting his hips against their dildo, now moaning loudly into the room, tears still falling from his reddened face. He fell forward onto his elbows, and they grabbed his back to steady themself. His hands were still all over them, exploring them, his cock thrusting into them.

 

“Please,” he asked, “can I watch you?” Their breath was ragged as they said, “Yes. Yes, filthy boy.”

 

He pulled himself around to sitting, watching as a pair of invisible hands held them up, feeling their nipples tugged, and an insistent thumb at their clit, wavering their on the edge of their next orgasm. They locked eyes with him.

 

“Do it,” they commanded, and the thumb at their clit changed direction, setting them over the edge. They moaned out breathily, but the hands held them safely, letting them rock through the sensation once more. They swore, and suddenly Kylo was there, catching them, holding them in his naked lap, soothing them to his chest as they came back down.

 

They recovered their breath and looked up at the pair of haunted hazel eyes watching them, making sure they were okay. They startled back a little. This was— not what they had intended. Not at all. It was fun, sure, amazing. But… they’d had no intention of getting close to this unstable, dangerous— he was actually very dangerous— man. Then he leaned in to kiss them, and they pulled away, grabbing their crop quickly, and pressing it again to his cheek. He took the hint and backed off, watching them as they stood up, balancing on those tall patent leather heels.

 

He noticed when they did that their panties had fallen on his helmet. His already-red face blushed straight up through those big idiot ears of his. They snatched their clothes up and put them on quickly. They heard him take a deep, sad breath.

 

“I will tell General Hux he can deliver his own messages to me from now on, if you like,” he said. They didn’t say anything. They did turn around as they exited his quarters in time to see his exhausted, naked body marked red once again from them, and the way his dark, rejected eyes watched their heels click-clack away from him as they left.


End file.
